


All About Waiting

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Absence, Beds, Blankets, Body Fetish, Clothing Kink, D/s, Daddy/boi, Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Scent Kink, Size Kink, held close, jacket, non-body fetish, sleeping places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Alex has his own ways of coping when his master isn’t around.





	All About Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I originally wanted to write for my Season of Kink bingo card this year, for non-body fetish, but I decided it was too easy and scrapped it, but I always liked it and I feel like I’ve finally given this idea the space it really needed.

Alex hadn’t stolen it, exactly, because he always gave it back. But if his master ever noticed that this one particular jacket spent more time with Alex than with him, he had said nothing. Alex wouldn’t keep it, because it wasn’t his to keep, and if he kept giving it back, it would still smell like him. That’s what he needed. 

He hadn’t realised just how badly he would miss him when he wasn’t around. They were never going to be together 24/7; neither of their lives allowed for that. And yet, and yet, the scent of him had become such a comfort to him. It reminded him he was safe and loved, and confirmed for him that no one else would’ve been as perfect as him in this role. He had fallen hard, and so had Greg. 

It was what comforted him when he was sleeping alone in the caravan, or in his little dog bed in the hall during the winter, always wrapped around him underneath his blankets, so he could fall asleep, pretending his master was there with him, holding him tight, singing silly songs to help him fall asleep. 

He would bring it close around his body, pretending he could feel the weight of his master’s arms, feel the weight of his body lying close to him. He would close his eyes and pretend he could feel his fingers drifting softly through his hair, making him shiver. There, the soft low comforting sound of his voice in his ear, telling him he loved him, that he was a good boy, that he’d done well to please him that day and hadn’t needed to be punished, that all he wanted to do was be with him forever. 

Sometimes, if Alex was feeling particularly lonely, he would remember that one night they spent together under the stars, where the air was warm and soft, and they could see the stars for miles. Alex lay beside him, his head resting on his shoulder, and his master held him close, as if he was his shield and nothing ever would hurt him. The night where they kissed for hours, and his master brought him so much pleasure Alex was sure he was going to lose his mind. Just his scent on his clothes was enough to make him cry at the memories, wishing he was there with him as he curled up in his little bed to sleep. 

It wasn’t that he was never allowed in his master’s bed, but he knew his place, and he never liked to intrude, and he was happy as long as he had his jacket, so he could pretend he was there when he wasn’t. It made the house feel less empty if he was there on his own, when his master had left him in charge for a while, or sent him off to hide and gone away, leaving him behind. It made his absence bearable until he was home with him again.


End file.
